Emmettaaron
emmettaaron is a relatively new player on Terra Nova. He joined on the 3rd of March 2019. History Blackfall Era Main Article: Blackfall,Terra_Mariana As he joined the server, he spawned in the Pacific Ocean. He noticed that it wasn't a suitable region for him to start. So emmettaaron started to search for a town, but then he got an invitation from a South-American one. He didn't join, because the town was too toxic for him. He re-begins the search for a town and finally got invited to BlackFall a peaceful, rather small town in Terra Mariana, during the "Growth Era" of Terra Mariana, where it had a drastical increase in population. Town Creation Era Main Article: Tallinn He raised enough gold to create the first town in North Estonia called Tallinn, or formerly Paldiski, hence he left Blackfall, but he immediately joined Terra Mariana. NowadaysTallinn is called Reval and belongs to eke223 Thoughts about a nation Emmettaaron thought about creating a colony of Terra Mariana in the south of Africa in the territory of modern day Namibia, because few towns and nations exist in this exact location. He would hand over Tallinn to either Tetragrade or Altmancarter. Nicosecci was really turned down about this news, because Emmettaaron was with Nicosecci probably the most active people in the entire Nation. Namibia Era Main Article: Namibia Eventually he collected is 1088g in less than a week(!). He handed over Tallinn to Tetragrade, who was in Rietavas before he joined Tallinn and thus: Namibia was created in the middle of the desert. He chose this location for easy sand mining and for the fact, that no towns or nation are in a large radius of the Nation. The Capital of Namibia is called Windhoek (which is also real life capital as of today), or formerly Windhuk. (German spelling) Miscellaneous The yearn for Councillor emmettaaron wanted to get a better position in the government, because he was a mayor for a long time. He took the test that he needs to pass for being accepted into the Council. He failed the test by 1 question. Egga_ would've accepted him into the council, although he failed. Emmettaaron rejected and said: "I didn't fullfill the 2nd question, thus I can't go into the Council and if you let me pass: I'm not going to accept your offer, because it's unfair for the other ones. I will do better next time to get into the Council." He also thinks that it's a bit ridiculous that all the other ones that joined after him are in the Council but he isn't. As it turnes out: He didn't make it in, hence he created Namibia. But as of today, Egga_, the king of Terra_Mariana, granted him Royal Councilor, as the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Elite Excavation Main Article: Elite Excavation Emmettaaron is the CEO and Founder of the Company "Elite Excavation". This is due to his really high McMMO Excavation Skills. Due to his inactivity, the Company dissolved Personality * has something against Nicoseccis Friends * NicosecciCategory:Players